Mamoour !
by Wareno
Summary: Dir en grey. Die/Kyo. Les Diru fêtent la fin de tournée : Die, Kao, Totchi et Shin ne tiennent presque plus debout. Kyo est chargé de les remmener. C'est officiel, je n'aime pas faire de résumés u u


Auteur : Wareno

_Titre_ : Mamooour !

_Pairing_ : Die/Kyo

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

Commentaire : Au début, l'histoire était pas prévue comme ça. Kyo et Die n'étaient pas censés être ensemble, mais ça a changé en cours de route. Comment ça, on s'en fout ? è.é

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-KANPAAAAAAIII !! ^O^

-Ouais, super délire.

Le jeune homme observait ses amis trinquer pour la 6eme fois de la soirée. La tournée étant maintenant finie, ils fêtaient leur succès au bar du coin : à renfort d'alcool.

Alcool : boisson que tout adulte (ir)responsable et qui se respecte consomme en quantité généreuse dès qu'il en a l'occasion, rendant son Q.I aussi important que celui d'une fleur.

Et malheureusement pour lui, son mamour, qui avait déjà le Q.I d'une plante verte, n'était pas insensible à cela...

-Mamour ! Poukwa t'fais la gueeeeule ??!

-La ferme. J'fais pas la gueule. Par contre la tienne elle pue ¬.¬

Seules quelques personnes, rescapées de cette pure déchéance, ne profitent pas de cette ivresse euphorique.

Il y a les allergiques, ceux qui ne comprennent pas le désir de boire pour ne plus se rendre compte de ce que l'on fait au bout d'un bon nombre de verres.

Et il y a les autres : ceux qui se privent de ce bienfait. Trop petit gabarit, trop petit tout court, ils ne supportent pas la moindre goutte d'alcool. En temps de fête, c'est dur.

Kyo, chanteur connu et reconnu de Dir en grey, connaissait bien ça. 1.60m de hauteur, ça n'aide pas beaucoup à supporter l'alcool ! Armé de son verre de coca light [ordre du leader-sama], le brun tentait d'échapper aux assauts d'un Die plus très lucide, qui en était à sa 14eme bière.

-Kyooooooo... Je t'aiimeuh ! -o-

-Mah oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Reste loin mamour, tu pues.

-T'es méchant mamoour ç.ç

-Non, je suis réaliste. Tu empestes la bière.

Le chanteur regarda sa montre : 02h53. C'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait dormir ! Il poussa un long soupir, et recommanda un coca non-light cette fois, son leader ne faisant même plus attention à ce que lui même buvait. Alors que son précieux et frais soda arrivait enfin entre ses doigts, un grand roux à l'air idiot se jeta sur lui, le verre finissant inévitablement par terre.

-Tombé ? =o=

- *Ne pas s'énerver, la colère est vaine face à l'imbécillité...* Oui Die, c'était mon coca. On rentre. _Kyo poussa la grande gigue, qui s'écrasa par terre._

-Mamooour ! Z' veux rester encore ! Et boire d'la bière ! *O* _Die se releva tant bien que mal, et refit face à son mamour._

-*C'est qu'elle est coriace, la bestiole...* J'ai dis on rentre. Va dans la voiture, j'vais décoller les larves agglutinées au bar.

-Euuh, ok mamour. Il partit d'un pas mal assuré, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bras ne l'attrape, le poussant dans la direction opposée.

-De l'autre coté Die.

-Merci mamour ! ^^

Kyo alla donc chercher les "larves agglutinées au bar" : Kaoru, Toshiya et Shinya. Il les entraîna plus ou moins de force, les 3 musiciens n'opposant pas beaucoup de résistance, et les fit monter dans sa voiture. Une voiture sans mamour...

-Il est où encore ?

Alors que le nain cherchait sa grande gigue, il entendit cette dernière l'appeler :

-Mamoouur ! L'est où la voiture ?

Kyo soupira fortement, attrapa Die par le bras, et le traîna jusqu'à son auto. Arrivé là, il du batailler pour faire rentrer le roux dans la voiture... Ce dernier entendant l'appel de la bière, voulait retourner dans le bar. Fort heureusement pour le brun, il réussit à le faire monter sur le siège passager. Il monta à son tour devant le volant, et entreprit de reconduire les 3 loques qui dormaient à l'arrière de sa voiture. Il remmena d'abord Shinya et Toshiya, puis Kaoru. Il prit ensuite la route de leur propre appartement. Dans la voiture, Die s'était endormi la tête tressautant contre la vitre. Il ne se réveilla que lorsque le petit brun le secoua, et qu'il ne lui demande de le suivre. Ce qu'il fit bien docilement, jusqu'à ce que...

-Bordel, Die ! Fais un effort ! C'est pas compliqué de monter 3 marches !

-Mais Mamour, elles arrêtent pas de bouger !

-Mais non elles bougent pas attends, je t'aide...

10 minutes plus tard, les deux artistes étaient enfin arrivés en haut des 3 marches. Die riait comme un gamin, mais Kyo ne riait pas, mais alors pas du tout...

-Arrête de rire comme ça, on dirait un demeuré qu'a trop bu ! *C'est exactement ce qu'il est, mais n'y pense pas tu te fais du mal Kyo*

-Hahahahaha ! xD

-Je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu bois ne serait-ce qu'une bière je t'abandonne sur l'autoroute !

-Hohohohoho ! xD

-Tu m'eneeerveuh !!

-Hahahahaha ! xD

-Rhaaaaaaaaaaa !

Dans l'ascenseur, le roux continuait de rire, alors que Kyo se rongeait les ongles pour éviter de l'étriper, lui et son rire de dindon. Le trajet lui parut monstrueusement long, et il observait les chiffres qui s'allumaient au fur et à mesure que l'engin montait. 2eme, 3eme, 4eme, 5eme étage...6eme ! Les portent s'ouvrirent lentement, et il sortit de l'ascenseur. Kyo se dirigea vers sa porte et sortit ses clés. Alors qu'il s'affairait à l'ouvrir, il avait l'étrange et obsédante impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important. Le vocaliste poussa la porte, et en l'entendant grincer, il se dit qu'il manquait un bruit de fond désagréable... Il entra, et claqua la porte derrière lui. Oui, c'était trop calme, mais que manquait-il ? Il fit un pas dans le couloir, avant de se retourner d'un coup. Kyo ressortit en courant :

-Die ! Bordel, il est passé où encore ?!

Un rire lointain lui indiqua qu'il était probablement dans l'ascenseur.

-Die ! T'es encore dans l'ascenseur ?!

-Mamooour ! MamoOoôoOur ! Mwohohoho !

-*Et si tu le laissais là-dedans toute la nuit, Kyo ? _Non, ce serait méchant_. Juste une nuit, le temps qu'il cuve ! _Non, c'est quand même mon mamour_. Mais tu serais tranquille ! ... Et tu arrêterais peut-être de te parler à toi-même...* Mouais.

Mais Kyo, âme trop généreuse, appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. La cage s'ouvrit toujours aussi lentement, et Die lui sauta dessus en hurlant un 'mamooour !' qui réveilla probablement tout le quartier. Le petit brun s'efforça de traîner un Die pendu à son cou, dans l'appartement.

Arrivé dans leur salon, Kyo s'effondra sur le canapé, entraînant Die avec lui. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, Kyo pensant que son mamour s'était endormi.

-Die ? Tu dors ?

-Naon...

-Alors debout ! T'es lourd !

Die se leva à contre coeur, et se dirigea vers la chambre avec l'intention de se vautrer dans son lit. Intention qui partit en fumée lorsque son mamour lui attrapa le bras, et le poussa sans aucune délicatesse vers la salle de bains :

-Tu crois quoi grande gigue ?! Que tu vas dormir dans le même lit que moi, alors que tu pues la bière à trois mètres !

-Tu es cruel mamour. Suis fatigué !

-Fallait pas boire autant ! Allez, et que ça saute !

-De quoi qui saute ?

-... Dépêche toi. Va prendre une douche !

Le guitariste se dirigea vers la salle d'eau en titubant légèrement sous les effets de l'alcool encore présents. Il prit une douche rapidement, ayant hâte de retrouver son mamour. Sa toilette finie, il prit la direction de la chambre, sans tituber cette fois, et entra doucement. Il vit une forme enroulée dans les couvertures sur le côté du lit.

-Mamooour ?

-...

-Mamour y fait dodo ?

-...

Die sourit, et se glissa dans le lit. Il sourit de nouveau quand il sentit Kyo se serrer contre lui.

-Mamour y dort paaas ! ^o^

-J'arrive pas à dormir tout de suite quand t'es pas là...

-Mamouuuur *o*

-... - __ -" Tais-toi et dors, je suis cre-vé...

-T'as pourtant pas fais grand chose... ?

- ._. ... O_O ... Quoi ?! èoé

Le temps que Kyo assimile la phrase du guitariste, celui s'était endormit en ronflant, et en marmonnant des "mamour" à tout va. Le brun se renfrogna, grogna, maudit son mamour chéri, et se recoucha. N'arrivant pas à dormir au bout de quelques minutes, il s'apprêta à pousser une gueulante à la Warumono contre son mamour ronfleur, mais il fût intrigué par ce que marmonnait le roux. Il se pencha donc vers lui, et écouta attentivement ce que l'autre murmurait. Il se recoucha ensuite dans les bras de Die cette fois-ci le sourire aux lèvres, et il lui glissa une phrase dans l'oreille avant de s'endormir :

-Moi aussi je t'aime mamour ^^

_THE END_

Hu. J'éspère que ça aura plus à quelqu'un u.u' Sinon jvais me pendre... !


End file.
